Agents Of UNSPA
by SentryForge223
Summary: If Dipper was given a choice to join the Global-Group called the United Nations Paranormal Agency, will he accept? Join Dipper in a quest as an agent of a secret organization of hunting monsters and demons. Meet new friends and enemies on the journey to stop the Weirdmageddon. Rated T of violence and bad language. Some codes and mysteries made by me will be added. (Re-Write)
1. Prologue (Updated)

**Welcome to the re-write of the UNSPA! I have a lot to explain, including my other story, Not What He Seems. Of course, you would have now notice that my writing is different, isn't it? First, let's start of why I was absent for the last month of April. After I submitted my second story of Codename: KND, Not What He Seems I thought to myself, should I write the next chapter of Agents of UNSPA in the middle of a monthly test? Well, I said to myself that I would do the next chapter after the test. After the monthly test I was already started writing the next chapter, but when I tried to look at my old chapters of the Agents of UNSPA, I nearly looked horrified. So, I decided that I would re-write the whole story from scratch. Literally. I have to delete the old chapters and either replace them with apologies or wait until the new prologue is finished. I decided that I would wait. Now, when you read the prologue, would be confused on why I started one month after Dipper joined the UNSPA. I have two reasons. One, I decided to do a cliché.(You have to guess what kind of cliché.) Two, the idea of introducing half of the main characters in the prologue. No real reason, just an opinion. It kind of remind me of Cars 2 opening.**

 **Now, let's talk of a different topic. A topic of what you might like. I was going to create my own OCs made by me, but I decided that the readers(You) would like to help me build the whole UNSPA agency by creating your own OCs and submitting it to me.**

* * *

H **ere's the full detail of submitting your own OC :**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:**

 **Biography:**

 **Why join the UNSPA?:**

 **Traits and Attitude:**

 **Military Rank:**

 **Military Specialty:**

 **Favorite Weapon: (You can create your own custom weapons, not only based on the real world. Like a scythe that is a sniper rifle.)  
**

 **Other Talents:**

 **Likes and Dislikes:**

 **Favorite Character(In Gravity Falls):**

 **Submit this form in the review section or private message me.**

 **Now, enjoy the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. I only own my OCs and the readers OCs, plot and this made up universe.**

 **Prologue**

In a hallway, two guards stationed in front of a metal door, entering a prison cell. The white bright empty halls made no sound. Until now.

"Hey, Thomas!" shouted Alex. (No, not Alex Hirsch.)

Thomas turns around and replies, "What is it, Alex?"

Revealing a young man in his twenties. He has brown hair, dark eyes and he is European, an English man. He wears a bullet-proof vest, light grey sweater and blue jeans. He carries an AK-47, an 1911 pistol and a tactical knife.

"Do you ever wonder why we are here?" Alex asks.

Alex, a very young, happy and cheerful guy. He is an American, who loves video games and burgers. He respects and admires Thomas as well as follow him. He is a rookie and a sniper, though he still learning how to properly use other guns. His standard sniper rifle, the P-41 Dragon. Classic.

"Um, no." Thomas simply replied. Narrowing his eyebrows, questioning his friend.

"Well, I think we are destined for something."

"Really? That's interesting, I would never thought we would be. Especially me."

It's true. Thomas never thought he would be destined for something great, but no. He joined this organization because of one thing, demons. To fight demons and those who appose the mighty organization of hunting demons and monsters. He lost half of his family members because of his greatest mistake. So, he's going to fix it.

"Well, since I was a child I've always wanted to a hero." Alex determinedly said.

Thomas frowns on his friend and looks away. Not that he hates his partner, it's just... that Alex had a perfect life. He joined for one reason, to fight the monsters and demons and to protect his home, his planet and his loved ones. Though, Alex admires Thomas for his ambition, but Thomas admires Alex more because he has family, good friends and a perfect life. Thomas looks back at the cheerful guy and smiles.

Thomas chuckles and say,"Good for you kid. Good for you."

Suddenly Thomas's communicator device rang. Thomas picks it up and answers it.

"Uncle Bear, speaking."

Oh yes, Thomas's codename, Uncle Bear.

"Uncle bear… Are you There… Can you read me?"

"Um, roger." Thomas answered, "What's the matter? Is there any problem?"

"*STATIC*… Can anyone read me? This is central… We are… Being breached… Intruder heading towards… Sector two… Hallway five… *STATIC* "

"What? Why couldn't they hear me?" Thomas asks, looking at Alex.

"That guy said we're being breached." Alex replied, "Then somebody could have already interrupted our transmissions."

"Then how could central command send this transmission?"

Alex shrugs, "I'm not really good at computers, but central has stronger connections even if they being interrupted are."

"They also mentioned that the intruder is heading this way."

"What? Then we should prepare ourselves."

"Alright, we should." Thomas said, he then gestures Alex to take cover, facing the left side of the hallway.

*GROWL*

The hallway suddenly becomes silent.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asks, backing away and warily looks around.

Thomas hears foot rapidly tapping on the left side of the hallway.

"Yeah, I did." Thomas responded, "It came from that way."

"WATCH OUT!" Somebody in a child's voice shouted.

"Wha- WOAH!" Alex screamed when a child ran pass him in a tuxedo.

'What was that?' Thomas mentally asks himself. 'Was that a child or was I hallucinating?'

Then suddenly a werewolf at the size of a car also passed through them.

"What the-" Thomas was suddenly interupted by a claw swinging beside his face. He almost got hit.

"WOAH! Was that the commander?" Alex quickly asks, shooting at the escaping assailants.

"Think so," Thomas gritted his teeth, picking himself up. "Did you see that child too?"

"So, I wasn't the only one." Alex commented.

The hallway becomes silent again.

'Who was that kid?' That's what Alex and Thomas thought.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, shoot!" Dipper shouted, running left and right through the hallways.

When Dipper stops running he looks up to see a growling beast. When the werewolf jumps onto him, Dipper rolled over the side and runs away. He then turns left and enters a another hallway leading to the other side of the fortress. Dipper looks around to see the werewolf still chasing him. Dipper thought it would be impossible to outrun a human/wolf hybrid, especially if the werewolf is a commander of a militarized monster hunting group.

Dipper again looks behind him, he noticed that the werewolf is gaining on him. Dipper isn't well experienced enough on doing dangerous solo missions, but he ain't alone. While running Dipper looks at his iWatch on his hand and contacts his getaway vehicle. Dipper presses a few holographic buttons and a voice appears.

"What do ya need, bro?" the voice asked.

"Hey, Charles?" Dipper asks, still dodging the attacks from the werewolf. "Are you in position?"

The werewolf pounced on him again while running ahead of dipper. Dipper quickly reacts and slides under him, making the werewolf miss just an inch away from his hair.

"Nope." Charles replied, "You'll have to meet me in Heli-Pad one on the top floor."

"What about the test subject we were to extract?" Dipper asked, worriedly looks at the werewolf.

"Forget about him. Brad ordered us to abandon the mission, he thinks someone was trying to lure you out, so be careful."

"Am I always careful?"

"If you speak about careful, here are some few examples..."

"Oh no, not this again." Dipper said, annoyingly rolling his eyes.

"When you went to first your mission to capture a monster hunter in Siberia. Which you almost got killed. Next was when you try to capture a _hot_ shape-shifter, which you almost got killed too and the part where you were chasing a yeti in mount Everest…"

"Wait..." Dipper stops on his tracks. He then looks around.

"What is it Dipper?"

"The werewolf..." Dipper said, "He disappeared."

Dipper looks around the hallway, ready to unsheathe his double pistols. All he can see is just shadows. Dipper realized that he isn't in the bright hallways anymore. To his right are big and decorated windows, outside is a garden containing trees, flower bushes and a pond.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's gone. He stopped chasing me."

"Well, that's a perfectly good opportunity to get out of there."

 _Whoosh_

Dipper quickly looks behind him aiming both his guns at the other side of the hallway. Apparently, nothing was there. Dipper now feels that someone is watching him in the shadows, feeling trapped he reached for his communicator and contacts Charles.

"I'm not sure. I might get vulnerable."

"Oh, stop being paranoid and get out of there."

Dipper sighs and replies, "Alright, meet me up there."

"Roger that, keep your communications on."

"No need to worry." Before he departs he hears _shing_ noise behind him.

*STAB*

"Wha- blurgh!" Dipper coughed out blood. When he looks at his chest he could see a glowing blade.

He coughed more blood out of his mouth and turns around to see a tall shadowed man, wearing a dark aura on his face.

The man wears a mask, a concealed cloak and shadows and smoke appearing behind him. Dipper drops onto the ground, kneeling on his knees. He tried to remove the blade out of his chest, but he failed. _Miserably._ Suddenly, blood pours rapidly on his chest.

 _'OH NO!'_ Dipper thought, _'Internal bleeding? In a time like this!'_

"Well, your leader was right." He spoke in a dark voice, "You really are part of them."

"Dipper? Dipper, what's going on?!" Charles worridly asks on his iWatch.

"Wha-" The man interrupted him by stepping on his face. His shadowy powers summons a shotgun and aiming it to Dipper's head. More like shoving really.

"By that meaning, I need you." He creepily responded, "I need you alive before the 'Promised Day' comes."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." a familiar voice said.

"Huh?!"

"Wha-"

A man in a coat appears, shadow covering his face. He wore a black trench coat with yellow stripes also with grey sweater under his coat, blue jeans and military boots.

The shadowed man grimly looks at him and says, "It's YOU!"

The person who Dipper knows raises his right hand between Dipper and the shadowed man, showing a circle and triangle with symbols and words on it. Dipper's reaction is to close his eyes while the shadowed man crosses his arms to block himself from the person's attack.

BOOM!

That's what Dipper heard before falling into consicouseness.

…

All Dipper could hear is familiar voices…

…

"What happened to him?"

…

"We should bring him back..."

…

"How did he get stabbed?"

…

"What happened to him?!"

…

"He got stabbed..."

...

"Is he be going to be alright?"

…

"We should bring him to the CPR Room..."

…

"NIEN! Ve shood not use ze ultimate healing vachine! It could zorten his life span..."

…

"OH NO! His heart rates are dropping!"

…

"GIVE ME THE DEFIBELATOR! Three… Two… ONE!"

Dipper could only see brightness…

 **One Month Earlier…**

"Welcome to the grand re-opening of The Mystery Shack!" Stan shouted with Dipper and Mabel on his side.

The crowd replies with a cheer.

"Wahoo!"

"The Mystery SHACK!"

"Ye-yeah!"

"Today we're going to celebrate the defeat of that skunk, Gideon!" Stan claimed, holding a figure of Gideon.

Some of the people of the crowd said 'Boooo.'

"Please, please BOO harder."

"BOOOOO!"

"Boooooo!"

Stan smiles, and said, "But I can't get the porkchop alone, I have these two to deserve some of the glory."

Mabel then nudge hard on Stan's side.

"Oof. Okay, okay maybe most of the glory."

"Smile for the camera!" Toby said, holding a cinder block acting as a camera.

"Your camera is a cinder block, Toby." Stan stated.

"I just want to be part of things." Toby sadly said.

"Smile to a real camera." A real reporter said.

"Everyone say something stupid!" Mabel said.

Mabel, Stan and Dipper says, "Something stupid!"

Then the reporter's camera flashed.

Suddenly, Wendy pops up shouts to the crowd.

"Alright everyone, buy your tickets now! You have nothing going through to your life." Wendy coolly, "Especially you, pizza man."

Wendy leads the crowd outside to buy their tickets, not knowing she is leading something else.

Meanwhile… Outside of the Mystery Shack…

"Alright, people." Wendy said, leading them to a table with a line says Mabel's "Line up to get the tickets for tonight's PAR-TEH!"

"YEAH!"

"Can't wait!"

After a few people paying their tickets, a young adult is next. The man wears a black coat with yellow strips, grey sweater, dark blue jeans and a hiking bag behind him. What Wendy sees is a bandage on his forehead and wearing shades.

"I want tickets for three please." The man casually asks.

"You and your friends huh?" Wendy asks.

The man replied with a nod.

"Kay..." Wendy said, picking three tickets under the table, "Here you go, three tickets. That would be thirty dollars please."

The man puts a fifty dollar cash and says, "Keep the change."

"Hmm." Wendy then looks directly at the man and says, "Thanks! I'll keep that as a tip."

Before he left Wendy asks, "Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"Just call me, Brad."

"Brad? That's a rad name." Wendy commented, but the man was not there anymore. Wendy sees the man walking away, go deep into the woods.

 _'Gravity Falls, it is good to be back.'_ The man mentally said, still keeping his serious poker face.

* * *

 **UPDATE: Well, to be honest I wasn't done yet. Sorry for the inconvenience of a failed interpretation of a fic chapter. Anyway, back to the topic. The man we are going to introduce is a OC of mine, not representing me though. He is just a person who I imagine if I was a immortal commander- OOPS! Nevermind what I just said! Well, no one ever reads this anyway.**

 **Dipper: Like your fics?**

 **...**

 **Just say it.**

 **Dipper: (Huffs) Okay, fine. Please leave a review.**

 **...**

 **Dipper: Still here?**

 **...**

 **Dipper: Eh, screw it I'm out.**

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Then please leave a review!**

 **Remember! Submit me your OCs by doing it in the review section or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gravity Falls. The OCs belong to some of the readers and to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

"So, what are we doing at Boston again?" Asked the brown haired guy.

"We had orders from, Cydia the Siberian Supreme Commander, to capture an escapist from the Arctic prison." Replied a man with glasses and had dark hair. He wore a leather brown coat and a long dark pants, though he only wears sandals which is wierd for both of his companions.

"Yeah, which is annoying." The other man grunted. The man is at the age of thiry-four and wore a dark brown sweater and a dark blue jeans. He wore a belt which says, 'Knock Out!' On the metal guard. He also wore brown heavy duty boots.

"Well, orders are orders, Mike." The man replied to his grunting companion.

"What about the rest of the team?" Asked the brown haired guy,"There were suppose to be six of us, including you, me and Mike."

As they walk the busy streets of Boston, the guy with the glasses and Mike's communication devices started to shake. As Mike asnswers it, it asks, "Are you and Altair in position?"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Yelled the brown haired man.

Mike just ignores him and responds, "Negative, we're still moving into position. Did Braeburn reached his position and located the target?"

"He's waiting, although he still hasn't located the target."

"Alright, moving into position now. Thank you, Edward."

"Good luck." Edward said, "And this time please be discreet."

"Yeah, yeah we know." The brown haired man annoyingly replied.

Altair smirked, as well as Mike.

"Yeah right." Altair skeptically said, "Are you sure about that? Last time you assured that, the target got away with the building where we were him chasing caught on fire because Mike and you screwed it up by messing with the wrong buttons in the console commands."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault that the buttons was written in spanish." The brown haired guy retorted, also Mike.

"Plus, who would put a self destruct button between the buttons which were again written in spanish?" Mike added.

Altair face palms himself and answers, "Mexican paranormal hunters do."

Mike just mentally slaps himself while the brown haired guy gives a 'oh' to Altair. Before anyone could question their smart friend, Mike's communication device rang, showing a picture and a name called 'Edward'. Mike answers it and Edward asks,"Mike, I'm in position. What's the holdup?"

Mike sighs and responds, "Sorry, we had a little argument."

"Well, you better finish your argument fast, I've located the target. He's on my sights right now."

 **In a random building up on Boston...**

Edward slowly moves his weapon's sight, still aiming on the target. He fixes his shoulder and reloads his rifle. He then heard the trio arguing something again which slightly annoys him. He grunts as the target enters a five star hotel building. He tries to contact them with his own communication device, but he still hears the trio arguing. He curses himself and took of from his position and goes to the other side to pick up his backpack and looks around. He then sees a metal string connected frrom his building to the targets hotel. He then picks out a small contraption and connects at the string. Before Edward slides of to the other building, he looks down to see cars, people and other things waiting for him to fall down and die. Luckily, he felt no fear. For him this is nothing but child's play.

' _Here we go._ ' Edward confidently said to himself.

He then waited a perfect timing before sliding off.

 **Meanwhile at Gravity Falls, Oregon...**

' _Another day_ _at the office._ ' The man grimly thought.

The man walks around a enclosed space inside a cave on a mountain, which leads to a wall of stone. The man touched the wall and a holographic keypad appears, the man enters a code and the wall of rock suddenly disappears and shows a metal door that says, 'STAFF ONLY'. As he enters a hallway dark long hallway, the lights of the hallway turned on. Ahead of the hallway is another door. The man approaches the door and looks at a number pad and enters a code. The door opens and the man enters a open space inside of the mountain. Surrounding the space are some sort of metal that doesn't exist on earth. Behind the metals are supports that carry the roof of the open space or supports a first floor on top. The man walks pass a sign that says, 'ZHOFRPH WR QHUG KHDYHQ' which the man happily scoffs at.

The man then greets his colleagues that are engineers, architects, operatives and guards while they do their own business. Some of the operatives and guards salutes the man.

The man wore a military uniform showing his medals and a pistol holster that is empty. The man is at the rank of colonel, he has been for years. He served a mercenary group for four years, fighting in the middle east and fought in the invasion of Cambridge. Cambridge? After the invasion, he then joined the United Nations Paranormal Agency, by choice and by _force._

"Colonel?"

"Huh?" The man was suddenly greeted by a operative holding a case file.

"Colonel? Colonel Christopher?" The operative worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so."

The operative sighs, he then salutes the colonel and the colonel respectfully salutes back.

"Sorry about that, I would normally do that now and then." Christopher embarrassingly assured the operative, "What's your name by the way?"

"Charles, Lieutenant Charles." Charles responded.

"Well lieutenant, what do need from me?"

"Oh, yeah right," Charles tried to remove a couple of papers and a envelope from a case file and gives it to Christopher, "These are your weekly report of the status of the North-West American branch agency."

"And this?" Christopher asked showing a unusual envelope with a familiar seal.

"I have no idea, but those are for you, especially that envelope."

"Thanks lieutenant, if you keep this up you might become captain one day."

Charles smirks at Christopher's encouragement and says, "Thank you, but I don't have that kind of ambition for me to earn it."

"You already did, Charles." Chris said, patting him on the shoulder.

Charles nods and leaves Christopher on open space inside the base. Smirking off at Christopher's compliment.

* * *

Christopher arrives at a office who belongs to himself. Sure this base is new and started constructing last few months ago, by the order of the director of the agency. The construction was ordered to be the priority of the agency, but why? There is only two current UNSPA headquarters in the world, now they put one here? The agency only needs a headquarters if the region is not in the reach of any nearby headquarters or field bases. There's one in Siberia and the south-pole or Antarctica. The main and original headquarters are in Antarctica or what we call it, UNSPA Arctic Headquarters.

The new headquarters needs a commander to maintain and watch over it until a Supreme Commander takes charge.

Supreme Commanders are the highest rank of the UNSPA agency. Though, the may be the highest rank, they still take commands from the director, who manages all the things, events and specialization of the agency. Supreme Commanders have their own regions to maintain or contain supernatural activities and have their own base.

Christopher is only a commander, but not a supreme one at that. He just waits for the Supreme Commander to come, while doing so he manages the base, do the Supreme Commander's paper work even at his absence and maintain the morale of the base, but he can even manage recruitment while then Supreme Commander is absent.

Christopher enters his office and drops the papers and the envelope that Charles gave him this morning to his table and went to his personal coffee machine and makes a hot coffee for himself.

As he waits, he sits on his chair and looks at the papers. They were for the new management rules set up by the director and news about new gadgets and vehicles that the nerds at the Arctic Base. One of them are for the Supreme Commander, but since he is not here Christopher would take his place for now. As he reads it, it says,

 _Greetings, Supreme Commander_

 _This is a weekly report for your headquarters in Gravity Falls, Oregon. There are no exceptions that we would bring/share with you, just some stats and news about every week. Sooo... Getting out of topic here, here is your new weekly report of this month._

 _Two new recruits. Coming by the end of this week.  
_

 _Twenty Three operatives active._

 _No operatives KIA._

 _No operatives injured._

 _No current operations._

 _One oncoming daily supply drop._

 _Profanity voice filter is still active. (Luckily)_

 _Successful Operations: None._

 _Failed Operations: None._

 _Paranormal Activities: None._

 _Thank you for your cooperation, Supreme Commander._

 _Oh, one more thing. Here is the new code for the GATE-WAY:QRWZKDWKHVHHPV_

 _Signed by The Steward._

Christopher frowns at the last remark. ' _They are still working on the portal? I thought they stopped the project a decade ago.'_ Christopher thought, slightly tilting his head to the right and putting his right arm to support it.

' _Why? Why is the director agreeing to this? I thought he was supposed to be against it._ '

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Sir, we received a report from the council. It says that we need to go on with Project, even if we fail a couple of times." Said a operative that says 'Number 77' on his helmet.  
_

 _The operative wears a military uniform with shoulder, chest and knee guards. He wears amour that looks like it's bulletproof and he has a holster with a alien looking sidearm pistol. He wears the uniform under the amour and a utility belt that is empty.  
_

 _Christopher was there, he was laying on a corner and crosses his arms and looks down, feeling a little sad. He was young, at the age of twenty two. He wears a similar uniform as the operative, but with a 'Number 223' on his helmet. In his utility belt was a sticky grenade, ammo reserves that contains several hand gun ammo, twin pure silver made pistols. One of them says 'WHITE DEATH', it was carved by hand by a butterfly knife. He was a serious, onlooking and a workaholic person. The characteristics fit the the look on his, he held a blank expression that shows no emotion. He almost looked heartless and cold. Almost.  
_

 _"Let them be..."_

 _Christopher looks up to see a man standing on top of a small pedestal near a big glass window. The man is at the age of twenty perfectly. He has brown hair and light green eyes. He wears a regalia with silver looking plates on his chest, under garments, knee and both his arms. Above the regalia is a green colored coat. At the back of the coat are symbols and a logo.  
_

 _"Let them build their own portal. I would not take part in any of this." The man said, looking intently at the window._

 _"If my brother is taking part, let him."_

 _"Yes, my lord." The operative said, standing up, turns around and lefts the room and the door closes behind him._

 _After the operative left, the man turns to Christopher. He says, "Number two-two-three?"_

 _Christopher came out of the corner and goes to middle to face him. He then kneels down, bowing his head and asks, "What do I do to serve you?"_

 _"Just keep an eye out for my brother, report to me if anything suspicious is going around him."_

 _"But why me?" Christopher incredulously asked, looking up to see the man facing him._

 _"You know why? I have a reason, because he trusts you more than anyone in this organization, even me."_

 _It's true. The man's brother trusted him._

 _"Very well, director. I'll do my best to protect your brother."_

 _The man smiles, he puts his hands to his back and turns around to look at the window again. While doing so, Christopher already left the room, readying his himself for his current mission..._

 ** _Flashback Ended..._**

' _But that was a long time ago._ ' _  
_

Suddenly, a knock came from the door followed by the handle twisting. The door opens to reveal a operative of the agency. He has ginger hair and brown eyes. He wears a military grade vest with orange long sleeves underneath it, baggy cargo pants and a beanie that is color dark green. The man wields a holster that is fit for a SMG or a pistol, which was empty.

"Yo, Chris," greeted the operative, "You know we have a important announcement in fifteen minutes right?"

Christopher scoffs, he puts the report under a drawer on his desk and replies, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't you know I'm busy?"

"I know, but it's a important announcement. Important! That's why we need to go early or else the incident that happened last month will happen again."

"Fine, fine," Christopher annoyingly responded,"I'll be there in five."

"Wait, like at five o'clock?" The operative dumbly asked.

"No, you imbecile! What I mean is that I would be there in five minutes!"

"Oh..." The operative embarrassingly scratches his head and apologies. The operative then left the office leaving a semi-mad Christopher.

Christopher sighs and sits back to his chair. Then suddenly there was a TING sound and a whistle at the left side of his office and to his right. He narrows his eyes to his coffee maker which is done. He got up, approach the coffee making machine, takes a cup that says 'Please Don't Drink' on it and picks it up then is filled with hot coffee. He sips the coffee and shrugs.

Before he leaves he looks at the report laying on the table, approaches it and picks it up on his empty hand.

"Should I?" He asked himself, "Eh, why not."

* * *

 **Man, this chapter is like the biggest I ever wrote and took me over more than I expected. It's a bit more bigger than the prologue. I think. Anyway, sorry for the long delay. I received a writers block a week ago and I had a week long without writing anything.** **In context this chapter is about the introduction of the super-duper important support characters and a main OC character, but no Gravity Falls part? I'll probably start writing about Dipper in the next chapter. And probably in the next few chapters I might introduce one of the OCs that one of the readers gave me.**

 **Enjoyed the chapter? Well, leave a review! If there are any mistakes I made please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Gravity Falls, neither does the good people who wrote this chapter. OCs are owned by me the readers of this story.**

 **Written by Sunn0Cassic, moldenMnA0 and SentryForge223**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As the trio approaches the building in their red car, on the other side of the road. They get out of their seats and joins the crowds by walking on the side walk. They observe the armed guards before commencing the operation. Suddenly a call from their other squad, Beta team.

"Alpha team, are you in position?"

"Roger, we're closing in position." Mike replied.

As they continue to observe, the brown haired man went to the back of the car and opens the trunk to reveal several hiking bags. They are filled with contract or substitute weapons including SMGs, MGSs, Assault rifles, pistols and other weapons and a arsenal of UNSPA weapons that could pack a puch, mostly at monsters. And walls.

"Alright, we're moving into position," Altair said, "Edward, Breaburn and Michael, we are in position and ready to commence operation."

Breaburn replies, "Edward has already entered the hotzone, Alpha team."

"Roger that, Beta team," answered Mike.

"Oh YEAH!" the brown haired guy yelled, "Let's do this!"

 **Entrance of the MegaCorp building, Boston…**

MegaCorp, one of the largest standing companies of the world, and the owner is the richest in the United States of America. Their headquarters is the tallest on the eastern part of America. Underneath it lies two guards. One them is bald while the other one and tall and has brown hair. They are the only guards that stands outside the main entrance of the MegaCorp building, apart a few guards inside.

"Man, two more years before retirement," the security guard spoke, "Ain't that right, Joe?"

The security guard is a average sized man, bald and has a dark brown beard. The security guard, like any other security guard wears a black suit and white shirt underneath.

"For you not for me, I still have a few more years." replied Joe.

Joe, who is above twenty years old, tall and has clear brown hair. He wore the same thing as the security guard did.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get older and older."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a explosion nearby. When Joe looks around where it came from he saw a smoking red car which the other security guard tries to approach it. When he arrives he saw no body near the burning vehicle, thinking it might be a accident.

He quickly reaches his back pockets to find a communicator he had. But suddenly was interrupted by a punch to the cheek and drops to the ground, facing head first. He drops his communicator device and before getting knocked out he saw heavy-duty boots stomped on his communicator.

"What the-"

 **BONK!**

That's the last he heard before being knocked out cold.

"That's one for the count." the brown haired guy claimed.

Mike takes cover on the burning car before checking over the other guard. Holding his custom machine gun in the ready, aims for the guard and shoots the other guard with rounds of bullets.

Joe immediately reacts and quickly takes cover at a nearby concrete wall. Reaching through his suit he pulls out a 9mm Pistol and fires back.

"Dudes, we should hurry before he can send reinforcements!" the brown haired guy yelled.

"I got it," Altair replied, "Though I need to move into another position. Cover ME!"

Both Mike and him nods. Mike continues to suppress fire as well as the brown haired guy. Breathing heavily, Altair bolts to the left of their position and takes cover. He then takes out a heavy 50mm Caliber sniper rifle and aims over his cover. The second he aims he went straight for Joe.

As gunfire rages from street to street, Joe reloads and suddenly thought an excellent idea, call for reinforcements!

"Damn, I'm not gonna last for long." Joe said, as he quickly reach his pockets.

But suddenly got interrupted and a gunfire stronger than both Mike and Joe's. He felt a slight tinge of pain before feeling like he had been stabbed to the head, and falling almost dead. Far from distance to his right a blinking sight caught his eye. A scope. Of course a grinning man too.

"Boom. Headshot."

On top of a car, and on a laying position, he reloads his rifle and puts in a another new fresh round. Mike and the brown haired guy stood up and looked over the scene they've created.

"Beta team, this is Alpha," Mike said, "We have cleared the main entrance and moving, over."

"Roger that, Alpha team. Any casualties?" responded Breaburn.

Mike looks over and replies, "None whatsoever, though we might have killed one though. The other one seems unconscious. No civilian casualties either."

"Alright, proceed the next phase."

"Roger, we're moving out."

Mike suddenly looks over his companion, Altair, who looks over the red car.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing. It's just we rented this for five-hundred dollars with me cash."

"We'll probably get a paycheck over this later, but now we need to move."

"I'll get the guns, guys!" yelled the brown haired guy.

"Shut up, Kenny."

Both Mike and Altair moved ahead of Kenny and entered the main entrance. Kenny, who was left behind only frowned.

 **Floor 47 of MegaCorp, Boston...**

On the mid-floors of the tall structure there were mass panic coming from the workers and tourist people on the building. The security guards either intercepts the intruders or head to specific places on the building and guard it with their lives. Usually the staff would ignore this and continue on their work given from their superiors. But now it's different.

There was a person who infiltrated the midsection of the building. Where the control room and the armory are placed in the same floor. Floor 47. Since most of the guards intercepts the intruders down in the lower floors, while there are only a quite some left behind because they had orders to stay in position and at dangerous times they would not allow anyone in, except the ones with higher clearance. One-Fifth of the guards are heavily armored carrying heavy weapons. While the rest of them only wear suits and always carries 9mm or 10mm handguns and assault-rifles.

"Quickly!" shouted a guard, "Group One, Group Two and Group Five engage enemy combatants on Section A, ground floor. Group Four stay in position and wait for my command. Group Six support the rest of the Groups on Section B and C on Floor three to twenty." the man said on every guard's communicator.

Every one starts to go to their objectives. Well, except Group Four. Over a hundred guards responded, including the ones trying hold off the intruders on the ground floor. While Group Six and the rest of the unassigned guards would hold out under the midsection floors leading to the top and the midsections.

" _All staff must evacuate. I repeat, All STAFF must evacuate, immediately._ "

Voices rang on his ear every minute, other than gunshots. To him, prefers gunshots.

"Augh." Edward simply grumbled as he runs through the office space right beside a window, overlooking Boston.

"Hey, there's the other intruder!" a guard shouted.

"Get him!"

Edward turns around to see three guards. One of them has a AK-47 assault rifle while the middle one has a electric baton and the guard to the right has a 9mm pistol.

Edward grunts as he takes cover to a near wooden office desk before getting shot at. The security guard charges Edward while the rest stays behind. Before he could get close, Edward saw this as an opportunity and shot him in the leg with his handgun. The security gun fell into his knees and then into his chest.

The other guards looks at each other and nods before slowly approaches Edward, table by table. While the security with a baton weakly crawls back and retreats. Edward then reloads his handgun and switches to his UNSPA Plasma rifle. He immediately aims to the guy to his left and fires. It missed by a meter and the guard reacts by taking cover, while the other guard to his right with a 9mm pistol tries to shoot Edward. Edward again fires his rifle and it immediately hits the guard. It immediately pushes the guard back and he quickly disappears into thin air.

After seeing his comrade fell, the last guard quickly staggers himself and retreats to a couple desk covers behind him. Edward only stood in the same place. He again takes cover and looks over, looking for the remaining enemies. He saw the last guy with a rifle, he quickly reach over his pockets and takes out his personal communicator device.

"Hey, captain," called Edward, "I might need some assistance, there is a guard right infront of me and I can't see him. Could you take him out for me?"

 **Up a rooftop near MegaCorp...**

"Roger that, _Onyx._ " the 'Captain' replied.

He wears a dark camouflage, a bullet-proof vest on top of it and a badge showing the 'Reaper' icon on it. The camouflage and the vest says, 'UNSPA' logo and 'Property of Roger B.' on it. He lays on his chest and holds a .50 Cal sniper rifle, an AX50. His sights are currently looking over his teammate on the other building.

He then fixes his sight on the guard taking cover, he seems ready to attack again. He won't let that happen. Especially to his friend.

He then aims at his target's head, turns the safety off, holds his breath and readies his trigger finger. With no emotion, no remorse… He pulls the trigger.

 **BANG!**

He could see his prey wonders off for a second before his brains were blown out of existence. A few moments later, Edward peeks over his cover and sees a headless body and blood spreads near the corpse before drying off.

Up on top of the nearby building, a lone operative stood over the edge of the rooftop. He quickly reloads his rifle and exchanges it with a new magazine. The man scoffs and then leaves his position and moves to the next building.

 ** **TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…****

* * *

 **Written by moldenMnA04997**

 **One Week Later...**

It was a sunny day at the North-West town of Oregon. The townsfolk minding their own business, especially at the middle of summertime. Kids are playing, teenagers hanging out and adults relaxing. Even though there are some who prefer a bit of fun...

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"AWESOME!"

"Wahoooo!"

Two young children and a teen shouting and screaming while going downhill in a old wooden wagon. The teenager and the young girl raises their hands and screams while the pre-teen boy tries his hard not to barf.

"Huh? Dudes, LOOK OUT!" Shouted the teenage girl. Both of the children listened and ducked before a big tree branch connected to a old pine tree.

"Woah, that was close." The girl said.

"Yeah, next time when we are can we try something more productive?"

"Oh no. THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" the same teen

There showed another tree branch that would almost knock them off if not the teen warned them. Both the young kids takes cover while the teenage girl tries avoid it. After they dodged the tree branch they look forward to see a cement road ahead of them. On the road was a rusty truck and a man with a question mark on his t-shirt.

"Hey! It's Soos!" The young girl stated.

Before the young boy and the teenage girl could respond, the wooden wagon reached the limits of where they are going. They reached the end of the hill where they were going down. Right infront of them is a muddy ramp, before reaching the cement road. The wooden wagon went for a one hundred and twenty degrees downhill and reaching the ramp, launching the wagon and it's passengers flying into the air before crashing to the other side of the road and into the thick bushes.

The man could only watch and laugh while the wagon was sent flying. The man stops laughing and approaches the nearby bushes containing the broken wagon, the boy, the young girl and the teenager. As he approaches it he is greeted by a hug by a certain happy girl.

"Oh, Soos! Did ya see that?! We were flying and soaring through the sky like a plane!"

"Yeah, I'll have to agree that was awesome." The teenager agreed.

On the other hand, "Mabel, next time when trying to find a faster route into the mountain, I would be the one to pick."

"Oh come on! That was a great idea! Wendy agrees and Soos agrees. Why don't you?" The girl called Mabel asked.

"Well, I would pick a more safer yet a faster way downhill other than riding a wagon and almost sent us to our doom." The boy responded.

"Dipper, sometimes you gotta take risks to have fun, even in dangerous situations."

"Really Mabel? Fine, you'd be the who will send us to deaths next time." Dipper retorted.

Before the argument could go further, Soos, who is the person who got hugged by Mabel interrupted Dipper and went between them.

"Dudes, dudes calm down. Either of your ideas are great. You don't have to argue much about it." Soos said, behind him is the teenager who agrees with him.

"Yeah, your right, Soos. Maybe I should also agree with Dipper's ideas."

"True. I think I owe you an apology?" Dipper asked.

Both of the siblings shared a hug. An awkward one. Before they leave, the teenage girl turns her attention to Soos who is managing some packages at the back of his truck.

"Hey Soos, did you bought the things that Stan asked you to get?" The teenager asked.

Soos looks at his friend and replies, "Hehe. Yeah, they were kinda hard to get. Well, some of them. You should get them next time, Wendy. You're more into this than I am."

Soos turns to the packages that labels, 'Blacklights' and 'Invisible Ink' on them. Even including some things like, 'Posters', 'Plastic Cups' and some unlabeled ones.

"Perfect. Let's go get the kids and head back home."

Soos nods and heads inside the truck and turns on the engines, while Wendy gets both Dipper and Mabel. Before Wendy could reach them, there was a loud crash near the tall pine trees which alerted both Dipper and Mabel, Wendy and Soos. Dipper ran forward first, followed by Mabel and Wendy. When Dipper reaches the place where the crash happened, there was nothing there except...

"Yo, dudes! Are you guys alright? I heard a crash." Soos worriedly asked.

Mabel replies, "We're fine, Soos. Dipper, what did you find?"

Dipper just looks around and he responds, "Nothing! It was just a tree branch."

Mabel nods and reports back to Soos, Wendy too. Before Dipper leaves he looks one more time before shaking the feeling off.

 _'I swear I saw something big falling down. Must be my imagination.'_ Dipper thought.

"Hey Dipper! You comin'?" Wendy asked before getting inside the car.

"Y-yeah! Coming!"

Dipper runs fast as he could and reaches Soos's truck and takes a seat beside Mabel at the passenger seats behind Soos and Wendy. Suddenly, there appears a rustling through the trees.

"What was that?" Mabel asked Dipper, almost shuddered in fear.

As they leave the secluded road Dipper still had the feeling that someone was watching him. It bothered him for a week now, it started back when he saved Mabel from Gideon. After that day when he was alone he felt someone was following him. Normally for the first week he ignored it, but later it creeped him out. Since he is paranoid he would sometimes lock the door and the windows on his room when Mabel or anyone was there.

"You alright, Dipper?" Mabel worriedly asked, surprising Dipper.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Mabel." Dipper replied.

"Are you sure? You look kinda ill."

"Yeah, dude. You kinda look sick." Wendy chimed in.

Dipper didn't notice first but he was sweating hard. He can even feel a small headache. He removes his hat and swipes the sweat off. Dipper then makes himself comfortable on the seat and looks outside revealing the tall trees.

"Nah. I'm just probably nervous for the party." Dipper reassured. Both calmed Wendy and Mabel.

"You don't need to be nervous, dude." Soos said, "Ya got Mabel and Stan on your side."

"No, guys, I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry much."

Soon both Wendy and Mabel are satisfied as well as Soos. Mabel then returned to humming a song that Dipper somewhat recognized, Wendy went back to sight seeing the road and Soos turns his attention back to the road. Dipper on the other hand feels fine, but with a feeling of nervousness. Dipper sighed, maybe after the party he would investigate who or what was bothering him.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Delta Dog, report. What's your status?" An operator asked.

"All green, the target is secured and a few close calls." The operative over the comms replied.

"Well, good work. Report back to base for debriefing."

"Roger that, over and out."

The operator sighs and says to himself, "Man, I could use some coffee."

He then leans back deep in his seat and sighs once again. 'I think I should write a report about this...' he thought. He immediately returns to his post and starts writing, he wonders… Why would the agency be interested this kid? He and his fellow operators had been watching this child… what ever his name was? Whatever, he always was entertained to watch them wander the forest near the Shack, always finding a mystery and solving them.

 **A few hours later after the Undead incident...**

'Though, it might be fun to mess around a little...' He ignored it. "I could _really_ use some coffee." he said aloud and seemed almost desperate, but before continuing writing a voice interrupted him.

"Save it for tonight."

"Huh? Oh, it's just you commander." The operator relieved himself at the sight of his friend, stood up and salutes the commander.

"At ease, Jason. I came here for a quick report from the recent operation and I'll take my leave." The commander said.

"Of course, sir." Jason replied.

"Please, call me Chris."

Jason nods and responds, "What were you looking for?"

"Just a report I was expecting."

"Kay." Jason replies while paying attention at the monitor of a computer. Doing so made Jason a bit curious.

"So, how was your speech? I missed it awhile ago."

"Well, um, let's just say it went well than I thought." Christopher embarrassingly replied.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That the Supreme Commander would arrive at a few hours?"

Christopher then changes his expression from embarrassment to seriousness.

"Let me explain..."

 ** **Five Hours Earlier...****

As Christopher enters a hallway with his annoying companion who picked up popcorn on the way, he is greeted by two soldiers in their military grade armor with some stealth technology. Both of them seems close, like family. The tall one seems older while the shorter one is the youngest. The older man is labeled 'Delta Dog' on his badge and the younger one is labeled 'Omega'. When they see Christopher approaches them both the operatives saluted.

"At ease, soldiers." Christopher replied with a stern nod.

Both of the operatives looks at each other and the younger one asks, "We heard that your going to give a speech today."

Christopher nods in response, "Yeah, it better not be the same as the last one, though."

"I agree." The older one replied, "This time it might be different. You have something on your mind, Commander?"

"It's just there is a envelope for me from the Director and the council. It says here it is for my eyes only, unless it is announced properly."

"Did you read it yet?" Asked the young one.

"Nope." Christopher simply said.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I want to save it for the announcement."

"Why would the Director send it in a envelope? He could have just contacted you or sent you a video message."

"You know the Director, sometimes he does weird things." replied Christopher.

The young one frowns and asks, "How would you know?"

"I've served him after since the Cambridge incident. That's how I joined the agency."

"That's enough of that," the older one interrupted, "We should go now, Jackson. Goodluck on your speech, Commander."

Christopher chuckles and replies, "Of course my old friend. See ya later Wolf."

Both Wolf and Jackson waves their hands, even Christopher and his companion. As they go on their separate ways Wolf heads to the auditorium to find seats to sit on with Jason, while Christopher and George heads to the backstage of the auditorium to prepare Christopher's speech.

While walking through the lengthy halls of the base Christopher silently recites his speech while George finishes his butter popcorn. As they reach a door on the side of the hallway and Christopher knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a man's voice.

"Alexandria… Who do you think it is?" George jokingly replied, "Just let us in, Howard."

There was a brief moment of silence before a noise from the other side was made. Suddenly the door knob starts to turn, then the metal door is suddenly opens and reveals a man in a semi-uniform.

"What do you want, George?"

George moves to the side revealing Christopher. In response, Howard saluted and greeted him.

Christopher greets back and asks, "At ease. Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, sir," Howard nodded, "Though, you are a little late. The soldiers are assemble a little early, perhaps they want to hear something new from you. After the… um, after the Boston incident."

"Yeah, I thought I should give the men some good news." Christopher thoughtfully said, "I kinda save some information from the headquarter's monthly report."

"Well, that's good news to me already." Howard laughed, "Just kidding, I want to hear the news. So get out there and tell them."

"Are ya ready, Chris?"

"Of course," Christopher assured George, "I'm always ready."

Suddenly a woman in formal clothes and a tight-skirt appears and greets Christopher behind the stage. She holds a touchpad in both of her arms and wore a small headset on her right ear. Both George and Christopher greeted her back.

"What seems to be the matter?" asked Christopher.

"Gentlemen, our scouts reported a mass paranormal activity in the tourist trap, the Mystery Shack."

Both George and Howard worriedly looks at each other, Christopher however looks unfazed.

"What should we do, Commander?" George asked.

Howard suggested, "We should act fast! And amass a aerial fighting forces and take those buggers out."

"No," Christopher simply stated, "We cannot just send a military force out of nowhere and say we are under attack, we need this country's government jurisdiction to act and send out a fighting force."

"WELL? What are we supposed to do?"

In response Chris nods, thinking about he suddenly gets an idea and replies, "Well, in a situation like this I could send a small force of three to five operatives."

"Yeah, we could send our special agents and deal with the problem at hand and accomplish it, quick and clean without being spotted." Howard added, "But first, we should send a scout to see and report what are we heading to."

Christopher shakes his head, "No, we don't have time. Immediately just send our force before it's too late."

Everyone in the room agrees, but George has to butt in.

"Are you still going to give your speech?"

"I have to. It's important to address them now than later..."

"Very well," said George, "I shall immediately prepare the operatives, goodluck out there, Commander."

Christopher nods, he trusts his old friend to the handle the problem. 'No doubt about it.'

* * *

 **Finally! After more than a month of collaboration and laziness, I finally submitted it. Sorry the short delay, I was busy re-writing the first chapter of the Codename: KND fanfic I wrote early this year, which is going down and being reuploaded again. The other reason of the delay was is the collab of my friendly (not official) fanfic authors, Sunn0Cassic and moldenMnA04997 who helped me write the chapter. The first part was written by Sunny(nickname) and the middle part was written by molden and edited by me.**

 **Note: The first part was suppose to be a complete chapter, but instead Sunny dropped out and did not complete the chapter. So, I decided to add the part to the second chapter. _Maybe_ the rest of the part would be continued in the next chapter and might be written by Sunny again or if not, I would continue it. If possible.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoy the chapter leave a review and cheers on my friends who wrote the chapter.**

 **Sentry, out!**


End file.
